Utopia
by lunaparfait
Summary: She was a thief, he was a vampire. A story of love, pain and war...
1. Overview

**A/N: i am rewriting every story of mine...why, because i find the need so...^^...and it has come across my mind that i must finish this first before continuing the others...so, sorry for the long update...anyways, pls do enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Utopia<strong>

_**Overview**_

Utopia- a world divided into four main lands. The Alice Kingdom, The Liberty, The Shadow Realm, and the Great City of the Tides; Yuka. It is enveloped with mystic and magic- whereas controlled by different individuals. Their powers battle each other to show their superiority and their strength. Thus, the never ending chaos.

The Alice Kingdom- founded by the great King Kazuya, but is now ruled by King Kuonji with his real identity never revealed. The Alice Kingdom lies on the very north of Utopia- where it graced itself even more due to this discovery. It has a long fortified wall that protects the whole kingdom and divides it from the rest of the world. No one can get out and get in unless they have an Alice Pass.

Fighters of Alice Kingdom

1- Knight- He who seeks to serve the king's life forever must go to the castle and endeavour to succeed the trials that shall be given to him. If victorious- he shall be granted honour beyond normal citizens and weapons blessed by the royalty. He will protect the land from invasion and never be allowed to leave the Kingdom unless commanded to.

Greatest spell- Guardian: Not directly summoned by him but from the royalty- however, it shall be him that would activate it. Guardian gives great defence from the enemies.

Law (from the Royal Book of Must) – A knight will not leave beyond the borders of the kingdom unless of a strict command from the higher member than he. Inability to fulfil this would cause him to be treated and known as a Lost Soul.

2- Paladin- For so long he has served the king- he would want to seek the beauty of invading and leading a troupe. He shall come to his highness and bow down; pray for his acceptance and his blessings as a pass to leave the land. He shall be given a war horse and new weapons. Then, with his new strength he will join other warriors to conquest another land.

Greatest spell- Honour: Shall be granted great assault power on his way of invasion. His war horse will sprout golden wings and his weapons will shine like the golden sun.

Law- A Paladin cannot overstay on the kingdom. His job is to attack and give birth to new kingdoms. He will continue making the power of the kingdom grow until his last breath.

3- Blessed Warrior- His name is now honoured with great fame and knowledge. He is written in the history books and acknowledged by many. He will come forth to the king and be granted with his own land to rule. He is truly a blessed warrior.

Greatest spell- Grant: Summons the spell "Guardian"

Law- He cannot cast new rules without the consent of the king. He will lead his land and conquer new lands but in behalf of the king.

Long Rangers of Alice Kingdom

1- Archer- He is called a coward- but no one has ever realized that his skills are not for direct combat, but for long shots. But noticed by the king, he shall be trained to assassinate. He will serve the royalty and hide his identity from the world.

Greatest Spell- True Sight Aura: Whispering chants- he will grant his bow the greatest power and his arrow the greatest speed that it would take long range for it to halt.

Law- An archer's name cannot be known or he would be forced to come down from his position. He will be known in the world as a failure.

2a- Ballistic- After so many training, he may ask the king for new powers and the king will understand. He shall be granted new bow that would simply need his own soul as his arrows. Known now as a threat- his name doesn't matter anymore if it has been known.

Greatest Spell- Deathly Pierce: Uses his own life to send someone in death. This spell is not popular for its failure.

Law- He is a personal guardian of the king. He cannot be allowed to leave the castle ever.

2b- Hunter- Having enough courage and great stealth from his training as an archer- he will leave the kingdom and start his journey on the woods. There he will learn new skills. He will learn how to tame animals and how to live in nature. He will be no one's property as he continued his daily journey.

Greatest Spell- Call of the Wild: Lived long enough in the woods, he will learn the spell in changing into a creature with greater abilities than he was when he was a human, but for only a duration.

Holy People of Alice Kingdom

1- Preacher- Born as a kind man and was able to work in the church for a few times, he will gain the knowledge of preaching. The power to treat someone on their wounds, the power to raise their hopes high and the power to teach others a lesson.

Greatest Spell- Divine Healing: Praying on the heaven, he will receive immense power which he could use to fully heal someone from their grave wounds. However, this cannot be casted when the person has already passed away even for a few seconds.

Law- He cannot decline when someone came to him for words of advice else he shall be punished and casted out from the kingdom where he will be called an unworthy.

2a- Priest- Wanting to be holy more, he will come inside the church and stay there for many years. He will learn spells of light which he could use to fight back. He will only come outside when it is in great need.

Greatest Spell- Heaven's Punishment: Summons a bright light from the sky which where it will be directed to shall consume whoever's energy and power. It cannot kill but it would be very dangerous in times of battle.

2b- Sage- He wanted to feel the nature thus left the kingdom. On the forest, he will gain the trusts of spirits. He shall be given new powers and is allowed to call forth spirits that heed his voice. He is no one's enemy and no one's ally.

Greatest Spell- Totem of (element)- calls forth the totem that holds the element that he wished. Totems summon one chaotic spell that could destroy everything on its path then it shall disappear again.

Elemental Wielders of Alice Kingdom

1- Spell Caster- Even as a child, he was taught the value of the world. He is taught different spells that holds the power to manipulate different things in exchange of long chants; depending on the effect of the spell.

Greatest Spell- Cube of Rubix: Collects metal sands above the enemy and form them into a hard and huge cube that by his call shall fall without hesitation.

Law- He shall learn spells from the schools of magic and is not allowed to be taught by his own parents or anyone. He will learn everything from his teachers and the books that will be given to him from the school only.

2- Mage- A graduate of Spell Caster course. There he can choose to stay as one or continue with a new job- choose the latter and he shall go into a new school where he shall learn spells that teaches him about elements. He will forget spells that he learned from his old school and is given a staff for casting.

Greatest Spell- Burning Phoenix: Summons a huge bird-like fire and directs it to the enemy. Instead of cascading continuously, it will envelope the enemy and burn it until halted by the wielder's command.

Law- He cannot be a wanderer. He can just be a teacher or a defender of the castle. If he chose nothing. He will be banished with his powers stolen by the Ethereal Pool.

Liberty- once called the land of monsters. But as the Alice Kingdom throw more people away, so as the population of the land grow- until a new main land has been born named as Liberty. Although some said People of Alice Kingdom originally came from Liberty, nobody dared to believe it due to lack of evidence. It has no absolute kingdom whatsoever. It is made up of tons of different villages in different areas. Each one with the possibility stronger and bigger than others.

Fighters of Liberty

1- Thief- Only called a thief because they target mostly strangers from other towns. But by their own village, they are considered as a warrior and are ready to fight in case of uproars. They train themselves until they learn skills alone.

Greatest Skill- Legendary Skill: Royal Steal- Steals powers and turns it into a stone.

Current Known Skill- Different individually. A martial art ender style.

2- Assassin- an official fighter of the village. Blessed by the Landlord and famed by the people. He hides on day and hunts at night, but if time calls it- he is ready to kill. He becomes an assassin when he meets a sage and learns from him the life of living in the woods.

Greatest Skill- Swift Death: Summons inner strength and uses it as an amplifier for his speed.

3- Night Stalker- He will train hard on the dark- where he cannot see, where he cannot smell. He will become a full pledge night living person. He is a night stalker. He shall know lessons from the moon and whispers from the dark. He will never use his spell on day.

Greatest Skill- Moon Fang: Hides his persona; even whilst moving.

The Shadow Realm- a Land divided from the two lands by the sea. It is on the south and everyone fears it in thoughts of the dangerous monsters that live there. Not much information is given there.

Yuka- named like itself hence of the fact that a woman named Yuka has created it. There, she took people to save them from destructions but no one knows what kind of destruction it was. Everyone simply tells that it is a land beneath the water and nobody is allowed go there. It is protected by different creatures of the sea.

* * *

><p>AN: There is or there is not a possibility of having a new class...anyways, review^^...


	2. First Goals

A/N: Hope yah like it...

* * *

><p><strong>First Goals<strong>

**"Little child, be not afraid"**

**-0-0-0-0-**

"_Please, don't take her away from me…please"_

_A woman's voice- it was a woman's voice…and she was crying? Why was she crying?_

"_It is a pact you made. We shall take her as to fulfil our agreement"_

"_Please…..I beg of you"_

'_Don't cry'….'I don't want hearing you crying'….'Pls'…._

_The sound of waves crashing onto the sea floor; the freezing cold of the night, and the bright light of the stars twinkling in the sky….and who is that?_

"_Oh my…where are you from little child?"_

_She can't answer…she can't speak._

"_Hmm, we must get you out of here…it's not safe"_

_The sound of the waves continued disappearing in the air. _

"Mikan? Are you awake?"

Opening her brown eyes, she watched the roof of her room begged at her to be cleaned…unfortunately, she doesn't really like cleaning houses. It's not her forte.

"Yes, grandpa" she answered; her voice still exhausted from the dream…or should she say same dream. It was the same dream she kept having and she can't understand what it means. Who is it that she hears crying…and the waves, and the person that took the baby…and who is that baby?

"Come now, then, breakfast is ready" She listened to the soft footsteps of her grandpa going away. After a minute, she brought her eyes back at the ceiling…but once she got bored she sat up and stretched her arms above her head with a loud sigh.

A new morning has come…and she grinned widely….the time has come.

Jumping down from the bed- she rushed outside of the room where she was eager to meet her grandpa.

The sound of the utensils clanging down on each other as they hit one another. The soft blaze of the sun illuminating the room and the warm breeze of the air kept them at their full spirits. She was obviously bubbling with excitement hence of how she moved without grace as she devoured the meat presented on the table- not that she was when not on the same mood, but still…it was different- and for somehow, it brought a tiny clench on his chest.

"Neh-ubububub-grandpa…." She opened her mouth after finishing the whole food on her side..but as she looked on the latter she was a little bit surprised. Her grandpa didn't eat much as he used to, why is that? But for now, she must do this. She gathered the courage left on her body and begun to speak…when she was cut off by her grandpa.

"Come now, we must clean the house- it really looks dirty and I can't help myself but itch"

Her face immediately fell. That was something unexpected- but it was her grandpa totally. But anyway, she can't say she won't do it considering of the things she would do after that. This is the least she could give him. Uncrossing the arms on her chest, she gave her grandpa a wide smile before answering with a loud okay.

He can't help but smile at her…can't help but be proud of what she has become…can't help to be happy that he was there the whole time for her….can't help but shed a tear for the unfairness of time..

"Grandpa? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, you silly…A dust just got into my eye" It would be really lonely…but he can't say no, can he?

"It seems you're right grandpa…we do need to clean the house"

…and he can't help but laugh.

-0-0-0-0-

They have swept floor, cleaned the dishes, washed the clothes, dusted the cabinets and chased away mice. It was afternoon they were finished and they were now lying on their back on the hard wood porch where they can stare up at the sky and be mesmerized by the beauty of it. If only- everything could be forgotten forever.

"Neh, grandpa-"

"I need to cook dinner now" He left before she could even finish her sentence. He didn't want to hear it…at least not yet….

But on his back, he knew she had a frown on her face.

The cold breeze came and the house was instead lighted by the bulb that hung loosely above. The sounds of the owls outside sung on the air like a lullaby, but neither the two of them were ready to sleep. They can feel it; the tension building up like a tsunami- ready to blast. But it's now or never.

"Grandpa…" she started with a whisper…the spoon on her hand long forgotten. Her eyes casted down on the table and her knees shaking in worry. Right now, she was very thankful of the table.

"Hmm?" he answered…in fact; he almost didn't hear it due to the loud pounding of his heart on his ribs.

"I…I-I…wanted to tell you" she gulped down as she looked at him….and was really surprised when she saw him crying. Without hesitation she came near him and hugged him with her arms.

"Grandpa? Wha-what?" she asked, confused.

"I have always knew this day would come….I always knew…but do forgive me if I can't help but still shed tears for this…I thought I was ready…but really, who am I kidding? I'm crying like a baby?"

"Grandpa? What are you saying?" She asked, desperate for an answer…or maybe she does have one. "Grandpa? Don't tell me-"

"I know" and a sad smile crept out on his wrinkled face. He gave back the hug to her and tried to ease the pain that was swallowing him whole.

"I'm…I- I don't have to leave if you don't want to" she said….what the hell…how could she say that? Give up her dreams? Well yes, for her grandpa yes. And yet it seems right now that a deep pain is starting to cross in her heart.

"No! I won't allow it" And her face was suddenly cupped down where she could see the emotions playing on his grandpa's eyes. They were like a storm- heavy and confusing, whirling like a mad tornado, but inside a calmness of prosperity and understanding.

"I won't allow you to quit your dreams just because of some lazy old bum like me. No, Mikan. You will pursue your goals and do the very best of it."

She lightly chuckled but it was distracted by the small hiccups that without a notice appeared on her throat. "But you're not an old lazy bum, grandpa."

"No I'm not…I'm your grandpa and I will support you no matter what you do and wherever you will go"

That did it…she can't hold it anymore….with immense joy she leapt on him and clasped her hands on his neck and hugged him like a pillow- very tight as if never planning on letting go. Tears drenching past on her cheeks and onto her grandpa's clothes but right now, she can't seem to care. She really does love her grandpa.

"I love you, grandpa…I love you so much"

"I love you, too, my little sun"

That night, they slept on the same room and waited for the morning to come to separate them apart. But not with what some thought would be painful-but with great happiness and support.

No matter what happens, they will never be apart by soul.

-0-0-0-0-

"We're near the village of Hokuma"

A male's voice awoken her from her slumber and she immediately sat up on her knee from her sleep and looked towards the village they were heading to. Suddenly, a huge smile appeared on her face. The man must have noticed it as well since he called her and told her to sit beside him where she can stare at the village in better way. She didn't hesitate but obeyed, each second she was growing more excited. _'I promise you grandpa, I will make you proud. I will become the best thief there is…and I would even surpass Yuka'_

"Well, I'm off now" the man turned to her and she bowed her thanks. She was very thankful to him. He was so kind and great. He was the one who suggested this plan to her after all. "Bye, Sir Albus"

And he waved back in return.

Turning her head back on the large population that drowned her eyes, she leapt a one joyous step before going onwards. She cannot wait to start her adventure but for now she needs to find a food.

-0-0-0-0-

The sun was hitting him too deeply and it caused him to squint his eyes and wake up fully from his sleep. "Damn" Sitting and yawning to ease the drowsiness that still stayed inside, he looked on his side to see his friend lying on peace. Good, this just means that what they had done is the best option. Now, they just need to find her and they can live happily.

But it seems he wasn't actually quiet on his musings when his best friend hastily sat up with his eyes blazing like a lion as if ready to attack.

"Relax, Natsume…we're safe now" He chuckled lightly, but his best friend didn't share the same thought. "Natsume…" he whispered.

"Where are we?" Natsume asked, the tension on his nerves kept his voice tight and silent as if an attack would open without much a warning. And that might just happen…

"Ah, if I recall correctly, we're in Hokuma" He continued when he noticed Natsume wasn't still on his best mood. Sometimes, his best friend could be really paranoid. But can anyone blame him actually? "Natsume, it's alright..at least for now" he said when he saw that Natsume was about to argue.

"Hmmm" Natsume simply used his red eyes to stare at the surroundings, not knowing what to do afterwards. They've escaped, now what? For sure, the kingdom would still be looking for him. He can't allow that. He can't be caught again. They lied to him to use him. They f-king took away all his entire life. But not anymore…Ruka is right…this is what he hopes a new beginning.

"I think we should find a food…I'm starting to get hungry" Ruka presented, knowing too well that Natsume still doesn't know what to do. He doesn't too- be someone needs to be able to.

"Hn"

Sometimes, Natsume is a child…really.

-0-0-0-0-

What store to pick? That one? How about that one? The food smells better there? Nah, this looks best? Hmm, which to pick? She can't really decide. Darn it…

-0-0-0-0-

"Oh yeah, we didn't actually brought a money…and we don't know what money they are using anyway" Ruka chuckled, scratching the back of his head. But his amused expression suddenly turned into dread when he saw where Natsume was looking at.

What is wrong with that girl? Pig-tails? Really? Only children wear that? And why does she look stupid? No, she must be stupid…."we didn't actually bring money"….hmm that is a pouch on her hand. Stupid girl, it's time to learn your lessons.

"Natsume? Oi, Natsume?" Ruka began to sputter afraid of what was actually happening…but it seems he cannot stop his friend anymore just by his word…he tried to hold him, he really did- but he was hungry- and hunger makes you weak. He only watched in pity when he saw Natsume coming near at the girl and readying to snatch the pouch on her hand. "If we really didn't need money, right now, I won't let this happen. I'm really sorry, Miss Unknown".

Oh, there, sea foods! She loves sea foods. Time to go…until she felt a breeze of air touched her hand and with training she didn't hesitate in doing an action. Before the other hand touched the pouch, she dropped down her hand a little lower and turned her body into a full circle until she was beside the stranger.

Natsume was very surprised when the girl was able to dodge- but he was surprised more when he felt himself stumbling on his back- blame it to the food you all, but he would say it's the total surprise when he wasn't able to not fall down on the dirty soil.

As hasty as she could, after seeing the stranger fall down, she brought her left palm on his neck and stared at his face.

The f-…..Ruka was speechless…

"Too slow, fellow thief….u need more training than that" Smiling up at him, she brought her hands on his front in an open palm.

The heck is this girl talking about? And what is she doing? Helping him? Someone who tried to steal something from her? What the?

"Well, don't you want help?" Mikan said, she was getting a little annoyed now. The sun has become hot and she needed to eat.

Help?...No…way…"Hn" He ignored the hand stretched out in front of him and stood alone whereas he dusted himself from the dust and looked straight onto the girl. He can't believe this child was able to stop her. It seems there are things he must know about the outside world.

Hn? That's all? This person is beyond annoying. He's a real jerk…"Hmpf" and she turned her head away and went straight into the store that holds her food. If she wasn't so hungry- that guy would've received a handful of teachings.

"Natsume, are you all right?" Ruka asked, but he, himself, is still shocked by the happenings.

Natsume didn't answer. He just took away his gaze from the girl and continued walking; probably to find another victim.

But it was really weird…why didn't the people notice them? Or they did…but they just ignored them..If that was so, then that would be just a daily occurrence here. They still have a lot to learn.

Unfortunately for the two- people on the village isn't as easy as to take they first thought.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ah, I love this village" She burped afterwards…and giggled. She was hopping through the street yet she went unnoticed. Unable to think about other things, she proceeded to imagine about her number one idol. Yuka…

…she was the goddess of all thieves. The greatest that has ever lived…said to be able to steal a very strong power from the Royal Kingdom although no one knows what actually. She disappeared and was not really believed to have died; just hiding on shadows and waiting for another powerful treasure to be stolen.

She rounded a corner….

….Yuka was just a rumour at first, then she began to be curious of her. Many of her villagers knew her legend and her stories…of how she was able to defeat the Monster of the Lylack Mountain, destroy the camp of Nuave, and get hold of the treasure of Sura. She became interested- and she desired to be like her; to surpass her. She will be the next greatest thief there is.

Another corner but she was forced to stop when she saw the stranger she came across that morning…but this time, he had a company. But that wasn't what caught her attention, oh no…far from that. It was just the fact that they looked miserable; not miserable miserable but as in, I need food miserable. She felt a small guilt that travelled through her spine. Thus, instead of turning away and going through on her plan- she went near them.

He immediately saw her. How can he not? When she's like an eyesore, even amidst tons of crowd she's vibrating. He can't stop himself from glaring at her. What does she want?

She saw his glare…but so? Something like that wouldn't stop her. Besides, she'll just offer them food and leave right away. Guilt is such a very strong weapon.

"Ah, hi, ms?" Ruka started, quite worried of how Natsume is looking at her now. This can't be good. He just hopes she isn't looking for a fight.

"Hi…ah, I just wanted to give you this" She smiled cheekily as she handed down her two breads. A crimson colour creeping out on her cheeks. Why is she embarrassed? That, she cannot answer.

Natsume looked at the breads that the girl was holding. Okay, so she wasn't looking for a fight, but that doesn't mean these breads don't have any poison on them. This could be a trap or worse from the royal kingdom. No, he won't accept it. There is too much to consider…and also, he doesn't need help, especially from her.

"Hn"

Ruka turned to Natsume but he was looking on the other side of the street, obviously ignoring her. He probably believed that the food is poisoned or this girl is sent to kill them. But that can't be, right? After all, they were the first to attack her…okay, so it can be poisoned….but she can't be a spy that's for sure. However, the real question is- would he accept it or not…his stomach is growling; but the chances are still great.

"I'm sorry, ms, but we can't accept that. Don't worry, we are waiting for someone" He quickly added, making the girl believed that they were not beggars. But damn that sight is making him drool.

Her face fell down, but it went up quickly again as she put back the breads on her pocket. That was totally embarrassing. "Oh, sorry….my fault…well, see you" she wasted no time in walking hastily away. The embarrassment is too much.

"Natsume, what if those weren't poison?" Ruka asked in despair.

"Its better safe than sorry" Natsume replied with ease…yet his stomach doesn't seem to agree.

That night- they got lucky when they were able to rob a normal citizen walking on the street alone.

-0-0-0-0-

The apartment she has rented was fine to say the least. She had good sleep, good bath and good meal. She checked out early in the morning ready to face another day…when she stumbled upon a mass crowed gathered in one corner of the wall. Curiosity ate her up and she went near the crowed- there she used her size to squeeze through and got inside the centre of attention. Now, this is what she really needs…an adventure.

Prize: 20 gold

Level: C+

Target: Draco

Location: Rumoured to find his nest on Malice Cave

Information: Draco is a demon turtle that haunts teenage girls to eat. He uses dark magic to control humans and lead them straight to him.

To whoever can defeat him, bring anything that will justify your victory and you shall be rewarded by the Landlord.

Start of action…she grinned and turned away.

"Natsume…" he said, hope and strength rising on his veins. So this is how you get money from the outside world. In royal palace- you are directly given an order and you receive your award monthly or sometimes yearly. He can definitely say this is better.

"Hn…let's go" His blood is coursing wildly. He could do this. He can start a new life.

They were near the exit of the village when they heard a girl's voice. It was to be ignored if not just to say that she had very good information…and because she's familiar too.

"Excuse me, but where is the Malice Cave?" she politely asked on the middle aged woman that was standing outside her house. When the woman heard her question, she was scared to death- not for her own life but for her….she tried making her back down saying she's still too young to take care of it but she disregarded it and asked again for the information. Feeling defeated, the woman gave in and the told the answer. She smiled at her happily and thanked her fully.

Although on her conversation with that woman, one line kept replaying…"I still don't understand, why does the landlord asks for this now….I mean, we don't have actual problems at all, and the other nearby village can just take care of it"

Why indeed? But all she needs now is the reward…and the experience this quest will bring.

Until…"You're going on that mission?" That was very familiar…she turned her head….yep, very familiar.

"Oh, you guys, good morning" She greeted, now slightly mortified as she was forced to remember yesterday's events. Good thing she was able to stop the blushing part today.

"Good Morning, too Ms, are you on that quest, as well?" Ruka asked, quite petrified that it seems the girl is taking the mission. True, he saw what she was capable of but is that enough?

"You too? Guess, we're just going altogether then" She answered. She doesn't have problem with doing party. In fact, she believes it would be more fun and enjoyable. But when she remembers yesterday's occurrence she could quite say that they still need more practice and training…no problem, she can teach them.

"Are you even up to this?" Natsume intervened. His cold eyes calculating without mercy.

Mikan looked at her with the desire to punch the living daylights out of him, but hold her fist out of the way. She just smiled at him and replied with a hard yes. '_You'll see how good I am, jerk'._

"Well then, we can all go together" Ruka finalized, but Natsume wasn't done.

"I refuse, if there was someone killing the beast, it would be us. She would just be on our way"

"Nat-"

"You speak as if you never **fell down**, hmm? Don't worry, I can take care of myself, just fine"

Glares intensified and grips on fists became much tighter. Good thing Ruka was there to prevent the tension from blasting the whole place apart.

"We will just work together, okay?"

"Hmpf"

"Hn"

Oh, for the love of heaven…

-0-0-0-0-

The journey was a little bit long. They have walked past trees, grass, and rivers before they were able to reach their destination. But amidst the walk due mostly to Mikan's undying curiosity, she was able to give and obtain information and she was somewhat amazed by the new story that revolves around other people.

"We're travellers…and we're looking for someone. That is our goal"

"I just want to be the greatest thief…the best of all…even better than Yuka!"

Ruka was thankful to Mikan…through her, he was able to learn things without actually revealing that he doesn't know them…he learned that a thief is also a job like his…he learned that there is no absolute king on Liberty…and he learned that Yuka is also infamous on this part side of the world. Yuka from his point of view is a thief who was able to steal something very powerful from the kingdom…and the kingdom is still looking for her…though those were just rumours, he couldn't deny the fact that the King has never actually shown his face anymore after the disappearance of Yuka. Not that he knows the whole story…what he knows is that the king and Yuka once knew each other…but deceptions occurred.

Natsume was silent the whole time, only occasionally answering his usual hn. However, Mikan didn't know that he was on his full alert senses. He cannot be not concentrated or something might happen badly. Ruka knew hence kept Mikan's full attention to him.

As they reached the cave, Natsume tried to make his senses reach deeper into the darkness- but a magic is covering the entire place. It wasn't enough to stop them from entering, but it was enough to give them a surprise.

"Ms. Mikan?" He reverted back his attention on the two and was astonished to find out that the stupid girl is on her way on entering the cave. That girl is nuisance….he knew it.

"Natsume?"

"Let's go" was his immediate reply.

The three walked in the darkness with small anxiety radiating from them. They passed long rocks and shimmering stones until they were led to a huge part of the cave where a pool beneath can be seen…and far end of the pool is a demon turtle doing something with his back on them.

The three wasted no time in pushing their bodies on the stones, careful not to make any sounds. Their necks slightly stretched as they tried to glance at their target. Moments passed and the demon never turned his back on them. Natsume took this as his cue. Advancing slowly, he crept away from the large bolder covering his features.

Mikan looked at them with mild curiosity..if she was to be asked right now, she'd say, these two were just playing with her the first time they met. They moved with great elegance and great posture. It looks like they have been trained very well.

She can't help but grin…but it turned into shock when she saw Natsume's fingers grew longer than normal. What the? What is he?

Natsume felt the same feeling when he was about to kill…the same excitement…but unlike other times, this excitement doesn't include dread and solemn…it's just pure anticipation. Maybe it had to with the fact that they are about to kill an enemy, a real enemy of the land.

Mikan cannot understand what's going on…her original plan was to provoke the demon and let him cross the water first, but this is just insane. Is he going to jump through that body of water to strike the opponent? That would be inhumane! Or it was just another skill she doesn't know of.

"Blood Lust" Natsume voiced out, and suddenly a tremendous power surrounded him and he wasted no time in using this as his leverage to jump a great deal on range whereas he had his hands on preparation of a final assault "Death Claw" he shouted just in time for the demon to turn around. He smirked thinking it was his victory when the demon did the most unthinkable thing to do. It smiled…and Natsume understood the moment his claws hit an invisible barrier he wasn't able to feel earlier. Realizing his grave mistake, he pulled back with a strong force landing towards his former position.

"Ah, guests…Oh I love guests. They came in different surprises. Hm-hm. A girl, and two boys…you three would be delicious lunch."

"We need to lure him out of here!" Mikan told the two which they agreed upon without further ado. Turning back on their heels, they ran away trying to escape from the cave.

"Hahaha, even outside of this place, you think you would be able to defeat me? Pity….Dark Magic: Water Tank!"

The three hurried more as they saw the large mass of water running after their back…but they weren't fast enough. The water dragged them out of the cave with a large slam on the river below.

The three coughed up and looked up in the cave just to see the demon standing in front of the entrance with a smile gracing his face.

Natsume can't believe he had a mistake.

Mikan felt a little bit afraid. She never knew this would be so hard and so dangerous.

Ruka was currently trying to figure out everything.

"Hahaha, that cave is field with my dark magic: illusion. The moment you entered it, you have been affected by it…that is why you were never able to see the barrier that surrounds me. Although, I do should compliment you. That was a very long jump out there..hmm…but thanks to that, I now know what you are"

Natsume gritted his teeth as he stood up. He promised to himself, he's going to tear this ass apart.

Ruka looked worried, but continued to shut his mouth. He thought at first this wouldn't be that difficult, but it seemed he miscalculated….and he doesn't even have a sword….damn it.

Mikan glanced at Natsume for a second, then returned back her attention towards the enemy. She can't let him confuse her. She must always focus her attention on the opponent. So the demon casts dark magic, which means, she cannot assault directly- she would need a diversion.

"What are you gonna do now, little children? Play with me a bit more, ok?"

Mikan whispered softly to Natsume before she moved. "I'll divert his attention"

Natsume was ready to tell no, when she moved out of her position jumping to right and throwing a stone towards the enemy. The stone just bounced back due to the barrier and it made the demon laughed harder.

"I'm not done!" Mikan attacked from the right, using her feet as a weapon but then Draco replied back with his own spell, "Dark Magic: Force Surge" and she was blown a few meters away landing on her knee and foot.

"Hahahah! You cannot touch me girl"

But Natsume's "Death Claw" broke his attention from her…however, the barrier protected him and Natsume was thrown back as well.

"Give up! Children…you cannot defeat me"

"As if!" Mikan roared before throwing a dagger at him. Draco used his thick arm to slap the weapon away but Mikan followed with a flying kick and she was surprised that instead of using the barrier he proceeded by blocking. She smirked and as her foot touch his arm she jumped back and descended on the ground to crouch before trying to topple him out of balance. It worked and Draco fell down of the river with a grunt.

"Divine Sword!" a white shining sword almost hit Draco but he was able to block it with the barrier, unfortunately he didn't expect the attack coming from behind him…"Death Claw!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

-0-0-0-0-

"So, that's what it was. The barrier he casts can only take one assault" Mikan said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it seems he's not a very strong monster after all. He can only take normal humans as his feed due to his hypnotic ability or something" Ruka replied with a grin on his own.

"Hn" Natsume added.

"Really Natsume, for once, say at least one full sentence"

"Hn"

"Forget him, Mikan, you won't be able to do that"

As they entered the village, the people were very surprised when they brought the whole body of Draco. But due to this, they were acknowledged and given fame on there. They were given individual payments and granted a free rest on the village.

It was the other day, when the three decided to leave together. It was unspoken, but somehow, they managed to join forces and walk a path of a team.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hmmm…I've done what you've asked _landlord…._now I shall have my price" a small growl echoed on the small room.

"Yes, thanks to you, my suspicions were certified. That boy is a vampire…you will have your reward back at your place…That was our deal anyway, Draco."

"Very Ironic, isn't it, landlord? You helping an enemy of the village?"

"Not really, I'm just helping my own people is all. I cannot let someone like him wander aimlessly. He shall be leashed"

"Hahahaha"

-0-0-0-0-

A/N...

Knight

1- Divine Sword- Summons a holy sword from the heaven and directs it to attack a certain enemy

Vampire

1- Death Claw- Transforms the nails into claw which give them more strength and sharpness.


End file.
